


Breeding's Beginnings: Crossover Edition

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Maledom, Vaginal, blowjob, degregation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Story based off Breeding's Beginning in a different universe starring all of your favourite crossover girls! This fic is not canon to Breeding's Beginnings, however, it will make reference to events within the fic.





	Breeding's Beginnings: Crossover Edition

Lara Croft was known as many things in the world of Remnant.

Legendary Huntress.

Nearly unstoppable badass.

Incredible treasure hunter.

Unknown to most, old friends with Kendra Otani.

And above all else…

Jaune Arc’s personal cumwhore, his number two fan, and his total bitch.

SCHLURP! SHMACK! SCHLORP!

Lara was currently on her knees before Jaune, the woman frantically bobbing her head up and down Jaune’s rock-hard shaft, the woman’s eyes fixed on his crotch as she worked hard to get even slightly closer to Jaune’s release.

Lara had returned from a mission not even a few hours ago, not even bothering to remove her dirty clothes before she presented herself before Jaune, the blond responding quickly by giving her access to his cock, which she took eagerly.

“That’s a good slut! Keep sucking my cock! You want my cum, don’t you? The work for it!” Jaune ordered as he stared down at Lara who was practically inhaling his cock, the woman’s eyes crossed as she licked, sucked, and slobbered all over his enormous member, the woman looking absolutely euphoric as she sucked Jaune’s cock.

“Look at her go, Jaune~, I think that last mission we sent her on really took a toll on her~,” Kendra said with a smile as she watched Lara inhale Jaune’s cock like the lust-crazed whore she was for Jaune’s cock, the busty and hourglass-figured brunette enjoying.

“I expected that, and for her success, I’m more than happy to provide her with her reward,” Jaune said with a smirk as he thrust his hips into Lara’s face, making her gag on his cock momentarily, the woman almost letting his cock fall out of her mouth, but she sucked even harder stopping his member from leaving her mouth, letting her recover and continue her skilled head, earning a pleased groan from Lara.

“I swear, you have one great mouth, bitch! The only thing that chatterbox is good for!” Jaune said as he watched Kendra walk up behind Lara, Jaune’s love giving Lara’s tits a good squeeze, Kendra running her hands all over Lara’s form as she gave Jaune head, Lara moaning softly as she felt her Mistress play with her body.

“Did your tits grow bigger when you were on your mission, Lara~? I swear that your tits are almost fit for milking~,” Kendra said with a smirk as she played with Lara’s tits, Kendra reaching up from beneath Lara’s tank top and groped her tits underneath her bra, a bright blush appearing on Lara’s face as she felt her Mistress play with her fun bags while she gave Jaune intense head.

“Keep growing like this, and you might just be able to rival my tits~,” Kendra said with a smile as she pushed her tits against Lara’s back, Kendra feeling Lara shifting against her nipples, making Kendra’s breath hitch from the pleasurable feeling.

“Unlikely, Kendra, your tits are one of a kind,” Jaune said as he smirked down at Kendra and gripped Lara’s hair, the woman working even harder now that she felt her Master’s cock beginning to throb inside of her mouth, meaning only one thing.

Her treat was cumming.

“I’m gonna blow my load! Take it, bitch!” Jaune roared as he felt his balls churn before blowing his load right down Lara’s throat as she deepthroated him and hooked her arms around the back of his legs to make sure she took his delicious seed right down her throat.

Wet sputtering sounds could be heard as Lara choked on all of Jaune’s cum, her eyes crossing as she felt her cheeks inflate to make room for all of the cum that travelled up her throat and into her mouth, the woman’s face turning bright red as she couldn’t take any more and her jaw unhinged allowing almost all of the spunk that Jaune had fired into her to splatter all over the floor.

Jaune looked down at Lara with a disappointed look as he watched her fall back as Kendra moved out of her way, the woman coughing up Jaune’s cum as it was lodged in her throat, neither the blond, nor his love, Kendra, said a word as they watched Lara pick herself up.

“I’m so sorry, Master~! I’ll clean all of this up right now~! Please allow this good whore to clean up her mess~!” Lara said as she bent over and began licking up the cum that she had so clumsily spilt all over the ground, giving Jaune and Kendra a great view of her ass that had a massive wet spot on her crotch, the woman having obviously cum several times during the time that she was giving Jaune head.

“That’s what I always enjoyed about you, slut! You know your place,” Jaune said with a smirk as he walked up behind Lara, watching her clean up Jaune’s cum with her tongue.

“And for that, and your diligent work, I think you deserve a secondary reward,” Jaune said with a smirk as he kneeled down and got close to Lara’s ass.

“T-Thank you, Mashter~! T-Thank you sho much~!” Lara said slightly slurring as she had cum in her mouth as she cleaned it off the ground, her face a total mess as some of the cum that Jaune had shot into her had come out of her nose.

“You’re welcome, slut,” Jaune said as he raised his hands and in one loud SMACK his hands came crashing down on Lara’s unsuspecting ass making her scream and squirt so hard it leaked out of her shorts, making Jaune smirk and Kendra rub her legs, loving seeing Jaune exploit Lara’s biggest weakness.

Her thicc, fat ass.

“I’M CUMMING!!!” Lara exclaimed through gritted teeth as she felt her face fall forward into the cum puddle her face once hovered over, her lower body being raised in the air and shaking as if she was possessed.

Jaune could only sit and smirk as he watched Lara lose her mind in the puddle of cum.

“Kendra, get over here, this whore is gonna be out for a while and I need you to clean off my cock,” Jaune said as he turned to Kendra, his cock still rock hard, making the woman lick her lips lustfully.

“Mmm~, yes, Master~,” Kendra said with a smile as she fell to her knees and was about to suck off Jaune to clean off his cock.

“W-WAIT!!” Lara’s voice cried out, making Jaune look over at her with a smirk, Kendra holding a similar facial expression.

“L-LET ME DO IT!! P-PLEASE, MASTER!! I-I CAN CLEAN OFF YOUR COCK FOR MISTRESS!! I’M BEGGING YOU!!” Lara begged as she had somehow managed to turn herself around face Jaune and Kendra, her tits pressed against the floor, Lara looking up at Jaune and Kendra like a kicked puppy.

“Hmm, well, when you ask like that, how can I say no,” Jaune said with a smirk as he pulled his cock away from Kendra, and turned towards Lara.

“Get up here and suck it clean, bitch,” Jaune said simply, Lara getting up on shaky legs and crawling towards Jaune, the woman getting onto her knees and before he knew it, her lips were latched onto his cock and she was sucking away, her face looking like a ducks as she inhaled all of the cum, spit, and throat slime off of Jaune’s cock, the brown-haired Croft woman being sure to do it slowly to make sure she didn’t miss a thing.

After about 3 minutes to cleaning, Lara’s cock came off of Jaune’s cock with a wet plop, the woman falling onto her back, completely spent.

“Ah, good job, slut, now go have a shower, we’ll see you later,” Jaune said as he watched Lara nod simply, the woman breathing out “Jaune’s cum~,” softly as she finally got the seed she is addicted to for the first time in a few weeks due to her extensive mission.

“You did an amazing job of breaking her in, Jaune~, I can’t believe that I ever let this woman hold power over me in my mind,” Kendra said with a smile as she kissed Jaune on the cheek as he zipped up his pants.

“Thank you, I couldn’t have her being a bitch to my woman, after all, if she is going to be a bitch, she’s going to be our bitch. I still remember her old attitude towards you, such a high and mighty slut! Look at her now!” Jaune said with a small laugh as he and Kendra left Lara downed in a puddle of Jaune’s thick sperm.

XXXX

A few months prior to Beacon…

Date night.

A concept that a great many people thought a pointless concept, something that was for people who did not know how to have a good time or just get drunk and have fun.

While this may be true for some, date night was something that both Jaune and Kendra greatly enjoyed.

The two were currently sat in a casual restaurant, a pub in downtown Vale, the Stout Huntsman, known foe their live entertainment on select nights and vast selection of tap beverages, a place that Jaune went to a lot when he was younger, and a place that Kendra continues to be surprised by.

Being raised in a rich family does that to a person.

“So, he just left you there?” Jaune asked, the two talking about a story that Kendra had of her past, the woman being stood up by some rich bachelor that her parents had set her up with for political reasons.

“Yes, I do think that my father almost killed his father for his son leaving me at that restaurant. While it was a failure of an evening, it is quite the story to tell,” Kendra said with a small smile as she picked up her wine glass and had another small sip, surprised at how flavorful the wine at this pub was.

“For all of the wine I’ve had in my life, how is this the best? I grew up in a mansion and all the food and drinks I could think of, and yet they all had such a disappointing taste,” Kendra said after swallowing some of the red liquid, her taste buds tingling slightly as she licked her lips, her long brown hair flowing behind her in her seat.

“That’s just the Pub Effect, as I call it, it makes any drink taste at least 50% better than before,” Jaune laughed as he took a sip out of his beer mug, listening to Kendra laugh softly. The man turning his head as he did this, looking up at a nearby TV, giving Kendra a view of what was behind him.

Needless to say, she did not like what she saw.

“Oh no,” Kendra said as she put her wine glass down, looking away from the bar as she saw her.

Lara Croft.

Jaune looked back towards Kendra with a concerned look, the blond putting a hand on Kendra’s as it rested on the table, Jaune putting down his mug and leaning forward, looking up into Kendra’s brown eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Jaune asked, sincerely worried about his girlfriend, and hopefully, one day, wife.

“That woman, in the blue tank top over there at the bar, her name is Lara Croft and… someone I knew from my time as a huntress. We were in the same graduating class,” Kendra said as she looked one last time at Lara, getting another look at her in her blue top, her hair tied back in a pony tail that ran down her back, the woman’s arms resting on the bar as she took another sip of her drink, looking down, her eyes meeting Kendra’s, making Kendra’s heartbeat kick up.

“I would prefer not to speak with her, I don’t have any fond memories with her,” Kendra said as she looked down at Jaune, watching as Lara got up and made her way towards the pair seated away from the bar, Lara looking quite curiously at the two as she approached, taking another sip of her beer as she came closer.

“Should I get rid of her for you?” Jaune asked as Lara got closer, Kendra shaking her head as she moved her head upward and looked up at Lara as she stood just behind Jaune.

“Kendra Otani! It’s so good to see you!” Lara said with a smile as she walked past Jaune and slung one of her arms around Kendra’s to give her a small hug as if they were old buddies reuniting.

Only one of them thought that.

“It’s nice to see you too, Lara,” Kendra said, putting up the best smile she could in the situation, Lara’s eyes leaving her and fixating on Jaune, Lara’s eyebrows raising as she smirked, “And who might you be, handsome?” Lara asked with a small smile, eyeing up Jaune, making Kendra frown and slightly grit her teeth.

“Jaune. Jaune Arc, it’s nice to meet you, Lara,” Jaune said extending a hand, Lara shaking it with a small smile on her face, as if she was impressed with Kendra, or impressed by Jaune, either was in the air at this point.

“So, what brings you here, Lara? I didn’t think big-time huntresses like yourself stopped in places like these,” Kendra said as she watched Lara pull away from her, the brown-haired woman pulling back from the two and standing perpendicular to them, looking down at the two.

“Oh gosh no, I hate all that high-class stuff, I prefer coming to places like these where I can sit down, have a good drink and bite to eat in peace, rather than have to worry about how I’m dressed, who’s watching me do what and all that,” Lara said as she took another sip of her beer, Jaune keeping his eyes on Kendra as the two spoke, the blond concerned by this woman’s presence.

“Oh, well, that’s nice, Jaune just introduced me to this place, and I am actually quite enjoying it, so I see why you like it so much,” Kendra said as she gestured towards Jaune, Lara smiling and walking closer to Jaune, putting a hand on the table in front of him.

“Nice of you to introduce Kendra to these kinds of places, being someone from such a rich family like her can make her really sheltered,” Lara said, Jaune nodding to her and looking back at Kendra, “I’m just doing what I think she’ll enjoy from my own personal experiences and what I know about her as a whole,” Jaune said as he put his hand on Kendra’s, making the woman smile.

Lara’s eyes widened as she looked between the two and finally realized something.

They were on a date.

“Oh wow, my bad, I didn’t realize that you guys were on a date! I-I’m sorry, I’ll get out of your hair,” Lara said as she backed up slightly, looking down at Kendra.

“It was good to see you again, Kendra, and it’s nice to see you doing so much better these days. You deserve this happiness,” Lara said with a smile, making Kendra ball one of her hands into a fist, the wine and beer on their table beginning to ripple from her aggravated state.

“Thank you, Lara, have a good night,” Kendra said as she watched Lara walk away, the woman waving to Jaune as well before she walked up to the bar, paid her bill with a few lien cards and then left the bar.

After she left, Kendra took a deep breath and calmed down, their drinks settling and Jaune looking at her with more concern.

“I’m sorry about that, Jaune, I didn’t think I would see her again, especially not on one of our date nights,” Kendra said as she pulled back slightly, Jaune’s eyes never leaving hers.

“No, it’s alright, I’m more concerned about what made her have this effect on you. Who is she? I mean, I know who she is, but what did she do to you?” Jaune asked, watching Kendra take a deep breath and nod softly.

“I met her several years ago, when I was still training to get my Huntress license, about 6 years ago,” Kendra said as she picked up her wine glass and took a small sip before putting it back down and looking at Jaune.

“Lara, as you should know, quickly became on of our betters in the class and rose to the top of our school, getting her a lot of attention quickly, but before all that happened, we were friends, we met during initiation and hit it off quite nicely. After we both got into Beacon and got sorted into our teams, we spent a lot of time together, you know, training, eating, just having fun,” Kendra said as she reached out and took Jaune’s hand, the blond looking at her with his undivided attention, a bit of an intense stare, but Kendra knew he meant nothing by it, as he was simply giving her what he knew she deserved.

“That is, until she started becoming more popular and sort of left me for newer, more popular friends, and especially after she learned more about who I was, daughter of the Otani fortune, close partner with the SDC, manufacturer of the weapons they supply dust for, and regular contractor with Atlas,” Kendra said with a small sigh.

“She broke off with you because of your name? That’s ridiculous,” Jaune said, seeing Kendra shook her head.

“No, not quite, but close, she left me after learning that, and because she wanted to focus more on her own career, but what gets me is that when I needed help… When I was struggling with my life at home… She just ignored me, left me to my own devices, and yet she still has the audacity to call me her friend,” Kendra said, Jaune taken aback slightly by this, his own hand curling into a fist, seeing Kendra look down at the ground, plagued by this memory.

“Every time I reached out to her, even to just hang out, she would say she was busy working, and next thing I knew, I would see her with her other friends out, having fun… I think what finally put the nail in the coffin is when she saw me see her doing that, because after that she just flat-out ignored me…” Kendra said with a saddened expression.

“That’s why I didn’t want to talk to her again, I hate these memories, and I would rather not face them, especially not show this side of me to you, Jaune… I’m sorry I brought this evening down with this, I’m-MM!” Kendra said, but was soon stopped by Jaune leaning forward, putting his hand on the side of her face and gently kissing Kendra, the woman slightly stunned before returning the gentle kiss.

After a moment, Jaune pulled back, leaving his hand on Kendra’s face, the woman pressing into it slightly as she put her own hand over his.

“You could never bring this evening, or any evening down, all the time I have with you is a gift,” Jaune said to the brunette, the woman smiling as she regained herself slightly, a bright smile on her face as she looked at Jaune.

“However, we need to correct this. Lara is a complete idiot if she thinks she can make my Kendra feel this way, don’t you agree, Kendra?” Jaune asked in a slightly husky tone, Kendra getting the message immediately, the brunette biting her bottom lip and blushing lightly as she nodded softly.

“Excellent, then we’re going to invite Lara to dinner tomorrow night, and we’ll take it from there, I think you know what I have in mind, don’t you, my love?” Jaune asked with a smile as Kendra nodded, her sizable bust jiggling slightly from the motion.

“She made me fixate on these memories, so we’ll give her something to become addicted to, my love~,” Kendra said as she and Jaune smiled to themselves and got back to their dinner.

Throughout the rest of their evening, the two enjoyed a lovely dinner, and planned out how they were going to confront Lara, and make her apologize for her previous treatment of Kendra.

Jaune would be sure of that personally.

XXXX

The next evening came quickly for Jaune and Kendra.

They had contacted Lara the night before, after they had finished their date night and had returned home for the night, the Croft woman eagerly accepting the invitation to dinner, and expressed that in her response.

Jaune and Kendra made sure to have everything prepared for their evening, which was about to begin as Lara, dressed in her usual attire, however, it was clear to Jaune and Kendra, who were currently sat at a table at the same pub as the night before, that she was wearing a small amount of makeup, as if she was trying to show off, or impress.

“Well, she looks like she did a bit of touch-up,” Kendra said to Jaune as she and her blond lover watched the brunette adventurer approach.

“It’ll only make her look like more of a mess when I’m done with her,” Jaune said with a small smile as he watched Lara pull up a chair and sit down before the two of them.

“Kendra, thanks for inviting me out for dinner tonight! It’s been a while since I’ve sat down and had dinner with a friend, rather than a crime boss or someone who’s trying to get something out of me,” Lara said with a small laugh, Kendra and Jaune returning the small laugh as well, Kendra leaning her head on Jaune’s shoulder, the man wrapping his arm around Kendra, pulling her in closely, her ample bust pressing against his chest.

“We’re glad you were able to come, we were surprised to see you yesterday, a bit unprepared, really,” Kendra said as she looked at Lara, the woman bowing her head slightly in apology.

“I’m really sorry about that, I didn’t realize the two of you were on a date, I must have been a real bother,” Lara said, looking between the two of them, Jaune and Kendra smiling to one another before looking back at Lara.

“Oh, it’s nothing we haven’t dealt with before, isn’t that right, honey?” Kendra asked as she pressed herself against Jaune more, the man smirking as he gave Kendra a kiss on the top of her head, “You know it,” the man replied, Lara still sitting there.

“I have to say, Kendra, you really stepped up, I’m almost jealous of you now, living the good life with a nice boyfriend,” Lara said with a smile as she took a sip of the water that was set out for her earlier, a beer also on her side, but she wanted the water over alcohol at the moment.

“Thank you, Lara, but I don’t think I could ever top a Huntress like you, got fame, fortune and fans for miles, I can imagine your life is quite spectacular as well,” Kendra said with a smile, Jaune and her watching Lara’s expression turn slightly sour, the two of them finding the pressure point under her skin.

“Hmph, yeah, if only, it’s pretty nice, but there are some things that I want, but can’t have, even with all the things I can get with the snap of my fingers,” Lara said as she raised her left hand and snapped her fingers, the woman swearing she heard a camera’s lens clicking in the background, but deciding to ignore it.

“Oh? Like what?” Jaune asked, looking at Lara, looking up at him with a small blush.

“For one, a boyfriend, out of all the marriage proposals and love letters I get, I’ve never actually gone on a date with someone that I actually like,” Lara said, slumping slightly, Kendra smirking at this, the opportunity revealing itself.

“Sure, I’ve had little one-night stands with guys on my adventures or just prostitutes in general, but nothing real, never had someone I was really attached to or really longed to see,” Lara said with a small sigh as now she went and took a long sip from her beer.

“You’ve never really been loved before, that’s terrible,” Kendra said, Jaune sharing a sympathetic look, feeling slightly bad for Lara, but the blond still focused on their objective.

“It’s not that bad, a bit lonely, you get used to it,” Lara said as she took another sip of her beer.

“You shouldn’t have to,” Kendra said, holding a short pause.

“Jaune, remember what we talked about before? About letting someone else into the fold?” Kendra asked her blond lover, the man looking down at her with fake shock, this earned Lara’s attention, the woman’s eyes darting between the two of them.

“Wait, what?” Lara asked, Kendra and Jaune turning back to her, the woman smiling softly as she looked at Lara.

“Lara, if you would like, you can have Jaune for tonight, it might not be much, but he will treat you right, I know from experience,” Kendra said as she put her arm around Jaune’s back, the man smiling down at Lara, the woman completely stupefied by this.

“Wait a minute, you’re saying that you’ll let me have your boyfriend for the night? And you’re cool with this? The both of you?” Lara asked, the two of them nodding.

“A-And just so we’re clear here, this includes, you know,” Lara said as she used her hands to make sexual gestures subtly.

“Only if you want to,” Jaune said in a caring tone, making Lara blush.

“Then yes, please. It would mean the world to me,” Lara said, Jaune and Kendra nodding.

“It’s settled then, let’s have our dinner first, though, it would be rude of me to not give you the full experience,” Jaune said as he raised his beer mug, Lara and Kendra raising their own respective glasses as well as they all clinked and the three continued their evening.

XXXX

Several hours had passed since the three had sat down and had dinner, the evening going off without a hitch, except for Lara who was still taking in what was going to happen with both excitement and a bit of worry.

Shortly after things ended at the restaurant, Kendra left Jaune and Lara alone together, Jaune escorting her back to her hotel room and letting the two spend their evening together.

To say that Lara was surprised that Kendra would agree to such a thing surprised her would be an understatement, she was flat out shocked.

She couldn’t grasp how Kendra would allow her to borrow her boyfriend, who she will admit is extremely hot, with no string attached.

She knew she needed more answers to all of her questions, but those would have to wait, as she and Jaune finally stepped into her room.

“This is my place, well, at least while I’m in this city,” Lara said as she lead Jaune into her room, Jaune stepping in and seeing the place was quite extravagant, a large King-sized bed, thick, soft sheets on said bed, a massive TV mounted on the wall, and an amazing view of the city below them with a balcony.

It was truly breathtaking.

“A nice place with an even better view, I have to say,” Jaune said as he felt Lara pull him along into the room, the woman quickly leading him right to her bed.

“If you think that’s a view, you haven’t seen anything yet~,” Lara said as she bit her lip, the woman pulling Jaune into a deep kiss, her tongue shooting into Jaune’s mouth, attempting to gain dominance, but soon found herself both handled and fought back by Jaune, making her eyes open with shock, the Croft woman not used to the men she’s been with fighting back against her advances.

“Wow~, I think I’m starting to see why Kendra likes you so much~, you’re one good kisser~,” Lara said with a seductive wink as she felt Jaune grab her and push her down onto the bed, the blond following her down, the blond pinning her beneath his larger form making Lara moan and shift beneath him.

“And takes charge too~? I wish I got to you before Kendra~,” Lara said, the woman biting her bottom lip as she felt Jaune pull down her pants and underwear exposing her dripping cunt, the woman removing her own top to reveal her own modestly-sized breasts and perky nipples.

“You weren’t even wearing a bra? Looking from this outcome from the beginning, were you?” Jaune asked as he flicked one of her nipples, making Lara’s breath hitch slightly as she ground her hips against his own.

“Maybe~, now don’t keep me waiting~! Take it out~! I want to see what you’re packing~! Show m-!” Lara said, but stopped as she saw Jaune unzip his pants and a foot of cock slammed onto her stomach, making Lara’s heart skip a beat.

“T-That’s… That’s your-holy shit… H-How is it…? W-What in the actual… fuuuuck~!” Lara cried out as she came from just the sight of Jaune’s cock, the man smirking as he watched her squirt, moan, and shake beneath him, an instinctual orgasm in response with being face-to-face with such a beastly large cock.

“Well, I was going to have you suck me off to get me all lubed up and you a bit wetter, but I think that you’re ready to go already as you’re fucking soaked,” Jaune said as he rubbed his cock against Lara’s pussy, the woman groaning as she felt his massive member throb against her cunt’s entrance, her pussy lips spread thin to even cover the underbelly of his girthy member, making Lara’s heart beat even faster and breathing increase in pace.

“H-How can I not when you have a cock like that?! It’s bigger than my fucking arm! M-My Gods!” Lara said as she could barely even think at the moment, the woman fully fixated on Jaune’s member.

“Well, if you ever want to continue you’ll do two things, one, get on your hands and knees, I want to fuck you doggy-style, and two, beg,” Jaune said, making Lara’s heart skip a beat as she felt his dominating stare burn down into her eyes, the blond and blue-eyed man was in complete control.

And she loved it.

If this went on as it was currently.

She would become addicted to him~!

With nothing in mind other than getting Jaune to screw her with his massive cock, she did as he told her, no, ordered her to and got onto her hands and knees after getting herself out from underneath Jaune, the woman on shaky hands and knees as she waved her ass at Jaune, showing off her soaked pussy and thicc rear, the brunette’s pony-tail hanging over her back and onto the bed behind her.

“P-Please, Jaune~, please take that f-fucking huge cock of yours and f-fuck me~, I-I need it so badly, I-I’m d-dripping wet f-for you~!” Lara said as she looked back at Jaune, the woman opening her pussy folds with two of her fingers, inviting Jaune in.

Jaune moved up to Lara’s fat ass and gave it a hard smack, the man smirking as he heard her release a loud moan.

“That’s a good girl,” Jaune said before he hammered his cock right into the back of Lara’s womb.

Needless to say, for the next hour that Jaune fucked Lara, her pleasure-filled screams could be heard all the way down to the first floor of the hotel.

The management should learn from this, and purchase sound-proofed walls.

XXXX

The hour passed and after lots of moans, shifts in position, hair-pulling, dirty-talking from both parties, and most importantly dozens of orgasms on Lara’s part, Jaune was finally approaching his release as not a drop of semen had graced Lara’s womb after all the times his cock had hammered into her.

“Get ready, Lara! I’m going to blow! Get ready for it!” Jaune groaned out as he felt Lara’s legs wrap around his back and hold on tightly as Jaune had her locked in a mating press, the woman having just squirted, making another huge mess of the bed they were on that was wet and reeked of Lara’s love juice.

“DO IT, JAUNE~! FILL UP MY CUNT WITH ALL THAT CUM~! NEVER STOP FUCKING ME~! MY GOD, YOU’RE SO GOOD~!!” Lara screamed out with pleasure as she felt Jaune’s cock pulse before his tip shot several thick ropes into her womb, making Lara’s eyes cross and her body seize up as she let out choked gasps, the woman falling limp.

“T-There’s so much~, so much thick cum~, it’s so warm~!” Lara moaned out as she felt Jaune cum inside of her and fill up her womb before pulling out of her pussy and cumming all over her stomach and face, making her look thoroughly used.

“Haaaaa~, thank you Jaune~, this was amazing~,” Lara said as she slowly pulled herself up, wiping the cum off of her body with the bed sheets, although soaked, still did what she needed to.

“I’ll be sure to thank Kendra for letting me have you for this~, and don’t lose my number, I wouldn’t mind doing this again~,” Lara said as she turned around and grabbed her scroll off of the bedside table, opening it and about to send a message to Kendra.

“What’re you talking about, bitch?” Jaune asked in a husky tone, making Lara stop what she was doing.

“We’re not even close to done yet,” Jaune said before he grabbed Lara’s ponytail and forced her head into the sheets, the woman grunting as her ass was forced up, presenting itself to Jaune, showing off her gaping and stuffed cunt, filled with his cum, the blond smirking as he swatted her fat ass, making Lara shout into the bed.

“What the fuck are you doing, Jaune?!” Lara yelled back at him before she felt his cock slap between her ass cheeks.

“Teaching this meat how to properly treat her Master and showing her the consequences of treating my Kendra so poorly!” Jaune said as he thrust his hips after lining his cock up with her pussy’s entrance.

“Gah!” Lara cried out as she felt Jaune’s cock slam back into the back of her womb, her belly bulging again as his burning rod made itself quite at home inside of her.

“And for that, you’re going to become our toy, so stay there like a good toy and get bred!” Jaune said as he began to hammer into Lara’s cunt with such power and ferocity it made what he was doing to her feel like love taps to her womb as his cock now assaulted and battered her insides, making Lara’s eyes go wide and roll up into the back of her head.

“J-JAUNE!! T-TOO MUCH!! I-I-I C-C-CAN’T T-T-TAAKKE ITTTT!!!” Lara screamed out as she gripped the bed sheets, the woman’s brain slipping as it was brutally fucked out of her, the woman becoming Jaune’s fleshlight.

‘I-I have to get out of this! O-Or else… O-Or… I-I’ll become his~!’ Lara yelled out in her head, one side of her head eagerly wanting to get out of her predicament, but another simply begged for more, and currently, that side was winning.

She felt her body betray her as it was washed over with a wave of heat, the woman feeling orgasm after mind-shattering orgasm be ripped out of her body from Jaune’s brutal fucking.

‘M-Must g-get out!’ One side of Lara’s head shouted out.

‘Why~? Doesn’t it feel amazing~?’ another said in a sultry tone, Lara’s mind fighting itself for dominance.

Her body had surrendered to Jaune’s fucking, all that was left was that pesky mind of hers.

‘I-I have other thigs to worry about than this! I-I have a career! A-A life!’ the professional side of Lara’s head cried out.

‘And look at all the cock that got you. You know you want this~, you know you need this~! Just let go~, it’ll be so easy~! You’re feeling exactly what I’m feeling~! You’ll be lucky to get out of this without getting knocked up by this stud~, why not just accept it and become his~?’ the sultry side of Lara asked, gaining more ground over her logical side.

‘K-Knocked up? O-Oh my… I-I…’ logical Lara thought to herself.

‘Inseminated, impregnated, bred, so many words for one amazing thing~. After all these years of hard work, don’t you think you deserve this~? You’ve done more than enough~, just sit back, and get bred~!’ the seductive voice in Lara’s voice said, making the logical side of her receded into the back of her head, and Lara fully submit to Jaune.

Letting her breeding begin.

XXXX

Six hours.

It has been six hours since Jaune had started fucking Lara.

And even after all that time…

Jaune wasn’t done yet.

“AGAIN, MASTER~!! AGAIN~!! FILL UP MY CUNT WITH YOUR GODLY CUM~!!! LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILD, MASTER~!!” Lara said, but was stopped as Jaune slapped her face hard.

The man currently had her locked in the mating press again, the blond ruining her pussy for any other man that might even think of touching her in any way, shape, or form.

“You’ll only bear my child when I say so! I would fuck that tight ass of yours, but it’s too fucking tight for my cock! Next time I see you, we will attend to that, right, whore?!” Jaune yelled as he slapped her again, making Lara squirt like a fountain.

“YES, MASTER~!! I’LL TRY TO MAKE MY ASSHOLE LOOSE FOR YOU~!! ANYTHING FOR YOU~!! JUST PLEASE KNOCK ME UP WITH YOUR GLORIOUS CHILD~!!” Lara cried out as she felt Jaune’s cock begin to throb for the at least seventh time tonight, well, morning now, as it was on the cusp of about six o’clock where they were. 

“Take it, bitch! Take the cum you want so fucking badly!” Jaune roared as he fired rope after rope of his cum directly into her already stuffed womb, Lara’s pussy, having no more room for his cum simply let it gush out of her pussy, her belly strained against Jaune’s chest as it wanted to inflate, but it couldn’t, leaving her only able to sit there and let his precious seed gush out of her ruined cunt.

Lara’s legs wrapped around Jaune’s back, the woman’s arms gripping his back at the same time, her whole body shaking as she felt her very ovaries get drenched in Jaune’s cum, giving her the feeling of getting knocked up.

A feeling she, at this point, has become far more addicted to than any drug she had in the past.

“Guuuuhhhhh~,” Lara groaned out as she felt her body go limp, Lara’s hips, however, still instinctively thrusting up and down along his cock, trying to get more cum out of him as he continued to ejaculate inside of her womb.

“Fucking slut, even after I’m nutting in you, you still want more cum, whose cumdrunk whore are you?” Jaune asked as he gave Lara’s face another hard smack, leaving a hand mark on her cheek, making her grunt and cum a little.

“Y-Yours~, M-Masterrr~,” Lara slurred out as she felt Jaune pull his cock out of her cunt, the man looking down at the ruined woman, and with one final pulse of cum, he splattered his seed all over her face, painting Lara’s face in a thick white mask of sperm.

“Damn right, I’m getting out of here, clean yourself up, bitch,” Jaune said as he gathered his clothes and put them on, leaving Lara on the bed, her whole body spasming and shaking, her hips still thrusting slightly up and down, begging for more of Jaune, even after he didn’t want to give her any more.

“M-Massshhterrrr~, moreeee, pleeaassseee~,” Lara begged, Jaune, however, paid her no mind and simply left her in her room.

Broken.

Used.

Abused.

Begging for more.

And most importantly.

As his new whore.

He couldn’t wait to see what opportunities could arise from this arrangement.


End file.
